Sans voix
by marielovemanga
Summary: Il devait partir et accomplir son destin. Son sang stopperait l'hémorragie, sauverait des vies. Impossible de renier son identité...un livre. E.N.D. un nom qui lui apporterait déchéance avant même d'avoir pu atteindre son but, sa mort. Grey x Natsu
1. Un livre, une identité

Sans voix

 **Un livre une identité**

Le soleil illumine déjà la plus haute partie de la guilde. Un profond soupir se fait entendre. Il doit partir. L'enfer d'un présent sans fin ternit la lumière passée.

–Happy… Tu dois rester avec eux.

–Non ! Je viens avec toi !

–Tu ne peux pas…

–Je te laisserai pas…

Un reniflement, des larmes qui s'écoulent sur le visage du chat.

–Je n'ai pas le choix…

Maintenant ou jamais, attendre ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Un petit coup bien placé et son meilleur ami maintenant dans les vapes.

–Désolé Happy…

Un bagage d'une main, un gros livre de l'autre. Ce livre, un nom, une identité, son fardeau.

XXX

Anxieux, énervés, frustrés et déçus.

–Comment il a pu faire ça!

–Gray… calme-toi…

– Lucy ! Comment tu peux rester si calme ?

–Arrête Gray…

Sa voix se brise et derrière Happy retient ses larmes.

–Désolé… Je voulais pas.

–Natsu… Il veut nous protéger en tuant Zereph, mais s'il fait ça il…

Les sanglots reprennent humectant son poil.

–On va le retrouver ce crétin ! Happy où il allait ?

–Il n'a rien dit, mais je crois qu'il doit se rendre à Alvarez, Zereph en est le roi non ?

–Ok ! C'est une bonne piste !

–Désolé…

–Rien n'est de ta faute, arrête de t'excuser…

– C'est loin d'ici… il ne doit pas y être arrivé déjà… Gray ?

–Oui Erza ?

–Va rassembler la guilde, on va former des équipes de recherches !

Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Charuru, Jet, Droy, Macao, Kanna, toute la guilde. Chacun parcourt un point différent... Tout, mais rien, que le vide et le silence. Les heures s'écoulent, le sablier se vide de son sable rouge.

XXX

Les hauts le cœur, ces mouvements de vas et vient qui ne s'arrêtent pas. Le goût de vomi roule sur sa langue, veut sortir. Encore 5 heures, 5 longues heures où il se sépare de ce qui le rattache à l'humanité. Moment rendu pénible par son mal des transports, mais surtout par son cœur qui s'effiloche, s'effrite au vent. Zereph… Son frère disparaîtrait et lui irait rejoindre le néant.

Plus il approche de sa destination, plus la peur s'incruste en lui. Ce sentiment, cette souffrance s'en irait, peut-être, en même temps que lui.

Ses doigts parcourent les trois lettres gravées, il observe jusqu'au contour du livre. Sa vie constitue en ces nombreuses pages, une histoire qu'il n'ose ouvrir ou lire de peur de se perdre.

Un regard fixe à la fois le garçon et l'ouvrage qu'il serre entre ses doigts.

Haine, douleur... Du sang, un cœur qui s'arrête, une maison qui s'écroule. Les flash-back hantent l'esprit malade.

–Où t'as trouvé ça ?

Un haut-le-cœur persistant et une voix tremblante.

–Quoi ?

– Ton nom ?

–… De quoi j'me mêle ? Dégage le vieux…

L'esprit confus et le corps affaibli par les transports, il ne peut se défendre.

Puis le noir absolu.

–Fairy Tail n'est pas là pour te protéger cette fois… Etherious Natsu Dragnir…

XXX

La pluie abondante empêche tout repérage.

–J'en peux plus !

3 semaines depuis. Leurs nerfs à tous saignent d'une frustration refoulée.

–Attends Gray !

Le torrent ne s'arrête pas. Cette pression liquéfiée empêche sa progression. Il se met à explorer les recoins les plus sombres et malfamés. Des hématomes apparaissent, son sang se mélange à la pluie.

–Où est-il ?

–Puisqu'on te dit qu'on sait pas, c'est pas nous !

Les poings de Gray dégoulinent de rouge. Sa respiration s'accélère et, bien qu'il se le refuse depuis bientôt dix heures, il doit s'arrêter. La pluie percute son visage et devient grêle.

XXX

Des gouttes de sang se répandent sur le ciment. Une poitrine se soulève par petits coups. Les lourdes chaînes mettent un terme à sa résistance.

–Arrête… Je dois… tuer Zereph.

Un homme ricane.

–Tu me prends pour un crétin. Pourquoi irais-tu tuer ton créateur, démon ?

L'homme s'impatiente, il le roue de coups. L'être ne gémit et ne parle plus, ses plaies pourtant graves cessent de le tourmenter.

–E.N.D… c'est tout ce dont tu es capable…

En réponse, le corps crache l'écarlate hors de ses poumons.

XXX

Des bourdonnements, des sons se mélangent. Un gémissement lui échappe alors qu'il tente d'ouvrir les yeux.

–Il se réveille…

Ses yeux parcourent brièvement la pièce, récupère ses sens. Un mauvais rêve rien de plus…rien de plus.

–Natsu…

Le silence et des regards tristes.

–Où… il est ?

Ceux qui tentent d'approcher se retrouvent projetés contre le mur. Figé et glacé, le corps se débat contre ses pulsions. S'assombrit jusqu'au bout des doigts le corps de l'enragé.

–Tête à flamme !

Cherche, provoque.

–J'sais que t'es là ! Viens te battre je t'attends !

Illusion, souvenirs.

Un silence pesant, une respiration précipitée. Gray parcourt rapidement la pièce, puis la guilde entière.

–Natsu n'est pas là Gray !

Une voix se lève. Sa progression cesse. Lucy retient un sanglot.

–On t'a retrouvé inconscient dans la dernière ville…

–Calme-toi, je t'en prie…

Ses sens lui échappent. Sa raison refoule l'inévitable. Tout est flou.

XXX

La chambre est dépourvue de fenêtres ou même de lampes. Le seul éclairage provient d'une chandelle qui fréquemment s'éteint sous les gouttes d'eau. L'averse traverse le toit en bois moisi. Dans les fentes se faufilent parfois quelques araignées ou d'autres insectes attirés par l'humidité.

–Tu vas crever…

L'homme en crise abat sa colère sur sa victime. Des bouteilles de vins et de bières encombrent la totalité du sol.

–Rend-là moi ! Meurtrier !

–Rend là !

– J'comprends rien de que vous dites !

Malnutrition, et ces menottes anti-mage qui lui aspire son énergie. La lutte devient impossible, il se perd, panique. Trop faible même pour mourir en protégeant ses amis.

–T'es un démon, vous êtes tous les mêmes…

Une bouteille se fracasse contre le mur du fond frôlant le visage de l'homme attaché. Ses membres fondent comme neige au soleil. Entretenus par la douleur, ses souvenirs ne laissent que des cicatrices. Bientôt, son feu le consumerait entièrement emportant avec lui la peine et le regret.

Sous le silence perpétuel, la colère ne peut s'estomper. Sa propre haleine lui revient tel un coup de fouet malodorant. L'alcoolique frustré abruptement quitte la pièce s'enfilant quelques autres bouteilles de vin bon marché.

Cette hargne et ces hurlements ne cessent que lorsque le bourreau s'endort une bouteille vide à la main, du vomi sur les lèvres.

XXX

Une respiration saccadée, un visage encore plus blême qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Des gouttes d'eau salées mouillent son visage.

–Gray !

–Lucy ?

Des bras entourent la taille du garçon, la confusion se lit sur ses traits.

–Tu n'arriveras à rien tout seul, tu dois te reposer…

Appuyée contre le mur du bâtiment voisin, une femme aux cheveux écarlates les fixe, les bras croisés.

–Elle a raison Gray, tu le sais bien.

–Aye…

Un petit chat bleu observe la scène piteusement.

– C'est de ma faute… J'aurais dû l'empêcher de partir…

Lucy se saisit du chat qu'elle caresse d'une tendresse maternelle.

–Rien n'est de ta faute Happy…

Ses pattes masquent ses yeux inondés.

La pointe d'un couteau entre et percute l'artère principale de son cœur. Culpabilité. Sa main froide caresse le visage du félin, s'arrête, regarde le ciel brumeux.

L'étourdi fixe ses pieds qui tournent en rond. Son poing percute le mur du fond. Sanglant peut-être, mais dont le regard reprend vit.

-Happy !

–Gray ?

–Je te promets qu'on va le ramener… Je vais ramener la tête à flamme ! J'te promets !

Son regard transperce jusqu'à la fissure du mur. Ses amis ne voient que son dos et des gouttes d'eau qui s'accumulent au sol. Fébrile, la blonde fixe sans bouger.

–Il a besoin d'être seul…

Éloigné par Erza, son regard se détache du mage de glace non sans difficulté.

Profitant du retour du calme, Gray s'éclipse. Ses pas le guident sous un arbre nostalgique où son corps épuisé prend du repos.

Les images et les rires lui reviennent en un coup au visage. Les bagarres fréquentes et ce ruisseau qui s'écoulait jadis et dans laquelle il tentait à tour de rôle de se faire tomber.

La voix brisée, il murmure au vent :

–Natsu, t'es où merde ?

Le silence englobe la réponse qu'il se fait à lui-même. Aucune piste et il en a cherché. La pluie a eu raison des empreintes restantes. Sa patience ébranle sa lucidité. La peur le ronge sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Natsu, cette tête de linotte entêtée qui ne peut renoncer sans se battre, impossible d'imaginer sa perte. Impossible… impossible… impossible.

Sans pour autant parvenir à se rassurer, son esprit s'évapore au sommeil espérant le retour d'une chaleur familière à ses côtés.


	2. Flou intemporel

**Sans voix**

Chapitre 2 : Le flou intemporel

 _Le rouge représente l'amour, la chaleur, la famille. Le rouge représente son feu, son courage, son père, son tatouage, sa famille, le sang…_

Famille, Fairy Tail, chaleur, feu, magie, Ignir, dragon, démon, sang, monstre, démon, Zereph, identité, sang de démon noir, **END**. Les mots s'alignent dans les tréfonds de son esprit, dans cette brisure, cette souffrance résiduelle à son identité. Ils s'entrecoupent, se répètent en boucle. Le temps s'estompe, s'accapare son esprit. Une heure, une journée, un mois, le corps ne peut le comprendre ou le ressentir. Perdu dans un flou indéterminé où la souffrance seule existe maître des lieux.

-Tu m'ennuies!

-…

Un coup de poing et cette lame affilée. Résulte de cette arme des mains ensanglantées, crochetées par le métal et dont la peau se soulève par petits coups. Le dégoût surpasse la douleur. Un corps qui ne lui appartient plus…qui ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

Une chaleur, un sourire lumineux qui se fane. Son esprit observe les contours du visage de l'homme aux cheveux roses. Un visage qui pleure, qui hurle à la mort et dont les spasmes continuels font cesser l'espace d'un instant les battements cardiaques de l'endormi. Un réveil abrupt, paniquant et ses sens qui se rappellent un peu trop bien. Un mauvais rêve…qu'un mauvais rêve, peut-être.

Les équipes vont et viennent et toujours aucun signe. Le seul indice constitue en ce conducteur de train. Ici tout le monde reconnaît les mages de Fairy Tail et leur salamandre officielle n'y fait pas exception. Il aurait été reconnu par son mal des transports, mais jamais le conducteur n'a pu le voir sortir du véhicule. Les policiers ont interprété la disparition en une banale sortie par la fenêtre, fait courant pour le mage de feu.

Gray ne peut croire en cette version des faits, pas dans un contexte pareil et pas avec un objectif si important en tête. Le mage de feu et sa décision de se sacrifier pour chacun d'entre eux ne pouvant être stoppés par son mal des transports. À la guilde, la tension ne fait que s'intensifier, les théories s'accumulent sur les tables. Aucun ne rejoint celle des autorités.

Son poing percute l'une des tables qui se fracassent en multiples fragments de glaces.

-Bordel!

La mage en armure ressent et perçoit, ses sentiments et son inquiétude également sur le point d'exploser.

-Calme-toi Grey…

-Comment je peux me calmer? L'équipe d'Alvarez est revenue les mains vides! Ça fait 1 mois maintenant et personne n'a trouvé de vrais indices!

Un regard dangereux, mais pas le calme.

-Tu crois quoi? Qu'on est pas tous mort d'inquiétude? Pense un peu à ce qu'on ressent aussi, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir!

-… Désolé

Un silence long et pénible, des cœurs inquiets résonnent au ralenti.

XXX

Des gouttes d'eau et cette odeur de moisissure qui ne le lâche pas. Les bruits et les odeurs se mélangent, lui donnent le tournis.

-T'es vraiment décevant pour un démon…

dois…

-Tu radotes aussi…

Un soupire profond et une expression de déception sur le visage du bourreau.

-G…ray

-Ah tient ça c'est nouveau?

Un filet de sang s'écoule de la bouche du dragon slayer.

Le tortionnaire serre une photo entre ses doigts, une photo d'une famille, de lui sa femme et sa fille. Des grosses gouttes gluantes s'éclipsent de son regard haineux pour s'écraser sur la vieille image. L'alcool est englouti à grande lapée et entre chaque gorgée, il observe haineusement sa proie.

-Tu vas payer démon…

La bouteille se fracasse sur le front de Natsu. Le cadavre de verre coupe et s'enfonce. Le sang perce son regard qui s'évanouit sous la tempête de verres.

-C'est par la faute de monstres comme toi que…Elia…et Mina

Un hurlement s'échappe, le flou se construit autour d'un noir rouillé et douloureux.

XXX

-Merde! Où t'es bordel! Natsu répond moi…

Une voix colérique qui s'exclame et pleure à la fois.

Ces pas tournent en rond, le sommeil ne lui parvient plus. La guilde laissée derrière, il entame une route difficile sans chercher à convaincre quiconque de le suivre. Personne n'aurait conscience de sa disparition, la fatigue et ce stress constant de ses camarades en sa faveur pour sa fugue nocturne.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge résonne, en arrière-plan un visage qui pleure et cris. Les secondes et minutes l'insupportent… Natsu, il lui donnerait tout le temps dont il peut se départir. Des images sanglantes ne cessent de le hanter, ses nuits se raccourcissent.

Les forces le quittaient, le sommeil le vidait plus qu'il ne l'aidait.

Il serre les dents, serre ses poings à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau.

Ses rêves, la réalité se mélange. Il ressent la flamme vaciller, il l'a voit palpiter, s'agiter dans tous les sens pour s'éteindre… Grey ne la laisserait pas et pour la rallumer il paierait le prix fort. Les indices se faisant rare une solution reste, s'ancrent dans l'esprit épuisé du mage de glace. Il donnerait sa vie, son crétin aux cheveux roses survivrait et se recevrait la plus grosse baffe jamais reçue.

Le moment parfait pour filer survient vers minuit. Entassés dans le hall principal ses camarades tentent de se réchauffer le cœur comme l'esprit. Une pointe de culpabilité se ressent lorsqu'il passe la porte. Sa détermination s'enflamme par son image, son reflet : un feu froid, bleu dont les reflets givrés semblent être appelé à fondre, à se fendre pour laisser échapper une plus grande chaleur. Il ferait tout, même confronter la cause de ses tourments, le créateur de Deliora. La lumière perce sa carapace de glace, se reflète dans le bleu sombre de ses iris.

-J'arrive Natsu…

Des vies entremêlées impossibles à séparer, des frères, une famille au passé sombre et trouble. Gray ne connaît que la base, le nom complet de son meilleur ami, un nom qui l'a surpris et fait froid dans le dos, un nom qu'il a appris à accepter, un nom qui ne change rien des informations déjà acquises. Le suffixe supplémentaire n'apportant rien de plus que douleur et inquiétude.

XXX

Percevoir, sentir, ressentir, entendre, voir, chacun de ses sens se retrouve balayé hors de son corps pour ne laisser que cette enveloppe corporelle, ce restant d'humanité. Son esprit vagabonde au vent, pense et repense la vie, s'éclipse loin. Un sourire se faufile sur ses lèvres gercées et sèches, un léger rire lui parvint. Le mort-vivant sans prononcer le moindre mot, fixe l'obscurité et s'imagine des couleurs, des rires, une chaleur. Une lumière se faufile, se suit par des voix puis des images s'additionnent : la guilde. Des larmes douloureusement amères viennent mouiller les lèvres du garçon qui se remet à trembler de plus belle.

-Tout le monde…

Un simple son, un simple mot, mais une toux profonde et creuse. Le sang, sa vie, lui dégouline du visage comme une pluie sans fin. Chaque seconde deviennent minutes, se transforment en semaine, la torture ne s'arrête pas qu'aux coups, elle se représente dans la lenteur, dans une douleur éternelle qui se termine petit à petit sous chaque goutte de sang versé. Il se doit de porter le poids, le fardeau de cette existence bannie.

-Tu m'amuses plus!

Le bourreau tourne autour du cadavre, lui crache au visage avant de lui écraser son pied de tout son poids.

-Il est temps d'en finir!

Un soupir de soulagement, un souffle précipité qui se calme, sa fin approche enfin. Bientôt tout serait fini.

Un rictus et un rire malsain, la réaction de sa victime l'intéressant vivement.

-Mais pas maintenant…

-Non…

Prononcer chaque mot s'avère difficile et douloureux, le tout doit cesser. La situation le perd, ses souvenirs se mêlent. Il ne veut pas les oublier, son esprit le torture tout en le conservant en vie.

Le rire se prolonge longuement

-Bonne nuit démon…

Les noms se séparent des visages. Ils se teintent de noir jusqu'à n'y plus rien discerner. La nuit se prolonge et ne se termine pas, pas encore. Sous l'absence de lumières et même de cette voix dégoûtante, la panique l'envahit, laissant l'esprit malade dans sa torpeur.

XXX

Un mal de crâne l'assaille, le manque de sommeil a des répercussions non négligeables sur son métabolisme. Lutter, il le ferait des mois durant s'il en ressentait le besoin. Abandonner n'est pas une option, le visage de Natsu le lui rappelle chaque jour…et chaque soir de la plus atroce des façons. Les recherches se poursuivent et il ne s'arrête que pour se nourrir, boire et se laver.

-Zereph…

Vaste, Alvarez lui cause d'importants maux de tête. Un danger imminent se ressent à travers les murs du royaume, une aura sombre témoigne de la présence de celui qu'il recherche. À tâtons, il fouille, traverses les quartiers les plus pauvres pour y recueillir des informations sur le roi déchu. Dans les rues, peu de gens circulent. Il peut ressentir les répercussions de cette guerre, revoir le sang versé. Leur victoire ne signifie pas que tout s'est terminé dans la joie et l'allégresse. Ici, les villes sont désertes, il n'y a presque plus âmes qui vivent, la végétation n'est que cendre, les bâtiments y sont démolis. Une vieille dame lui apprit, que dès son retour, le roi de son aura sombre aurait fait s'écrouler sa ville de ses ténèbres. Depuis, personne ne l'aurait revu ou voulu le revoir. Le mage de création comprend sans le vouloir le manque de résultats des recherches, une peur ne tenaille par le fait même. Et si…et si cette vague obscure...Non, ils auraient retrouvé un corps? Peut-être…le pouvoir de Zereph étant terrifiant, il ne peut en être certain. Le seul apte à lui répondre demeure cette personne, ou plutôt cette créature démoniaque.


End file.
